User talk:Brandon Rhea
Thanks for registering in this small HKO-Wikia :) Oops, sorry for being forgetful! Here's my signature to the welcoming comment before: Eveaustria 14:46, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki closure? I need to discuss with you about the HKO wikia. There is an official one and I think its pointless to keep this one up since many abandoned it long ago. Kittynator 01:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) *Hi. Sorry it took me awhile to get back to you. The administrator here, Eveaustria, is still around, so it would be best for the two of you to have a discussion about whether you would like to merge the two wikis together. This is a fairly large wiki, so we wouldn't want to delete it and lose all that content. There's nothing wrong with two wikis on the same subject, after all. If you two decide you would like to merge the wikis, please let us know via and it'll be something we can consider. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) This wiki has existed since 2008. She's the only one who updates it now. Me and the others have moved on since then. The official wiki is better suited anyway since it is controlled by Sanrio. Kittynator 12:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *Kittynator, please clarify that you're talking about the official HKO-Wiki that is not located on Wikia, but here: http://wiki.hellokittyonline.com/index.php/Main_Page , which is very different from the HKO-Wikia. So merging would not be possible... I don't want the HKO-Wikia closed, because I love Wikia for the freedom to create Wikis that do not require to be "relevant enough" nor to deny oneself any critical views (Sanrio Digital developed HKO)... Brandon already said: "There's nothing wrong with two wikis on the same subject, after all." - I agree with him. There is no need to eliminate the HKO-Wikia since it is not a competition for your "official" HKO-Wiki, but just another additional fan-wiki. So please don't bother the Wikia-admins. Eveaustria 13:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't aware that this was in regards to a non-Wikia wiki, so thank you for pointing that out. In that case, we definitely will not close this wiki; there's nothing wrong with two Wikia wikis on the same subject, let alone one Wikia wiki and one non-Wikia wiki. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) True, but we had GMs & players mistake this wikia for the official one. There's more people editing the official wiki, than this wikia. Because of the wikia created long ago, it was merged into an official wiki on Aeria Games, then later to Sanrio Digital. Also, can you remove Eveasustria as admin? Kittynator 02:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) *No, I won't be removing Eveasustria as an admin, because there's no reason to. Once again, I also won't be closing this wiki. Whether or not there's more people editing the other wiki or whether people think this is an official one isn't a concern of mine, because I want to see people editing this one. That's not going to change. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC) This wikia gets mistaken for the official wiki. Eveasustria is acting like its her wikia, but she never created it 3 years ago. Kittynator 04:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) *If you intend to move on like you said, now would be the best time. There's nothing further that either of us need to say here. :) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 04:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC) We need to talk about the HKO Wikia. eveasutria has abandoned it. Kittynator *Hi Kittynator. Our answer to this has not changed. This wiki will remain open, and if someone who would like to continue building this wiki would like to adopt it in Eveasutria's place then they are welcome to do so. This is something you're going to have to accept, because our answer will not change. If you're no longer interested in this wiki, then it's best if you move on from it and focus your time and efforts on the off-Wikia version of this wiki. Thank you. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 07:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) * I haven't worked on the other wiki for some time. I'm already busy enough making sure Hello Kitty Online remains open. But this wikia does have the old stuff, which isn't on the non wikia one. Little know fact, I'm still interested in this one, just don't want it to fall into the wrong hands is all. Kittynator 16:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) It's true that I'm not that often in here because the game Hello Kitty Online hasn't been updated with patches nor official events for a whole year now. But I'm still alive and I'm still watching out for vandals once a week or so :) And thanks for not closing this Wikia! I also don't want it to fall into the wrong hands. Eveaustria 12:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC)